Wait Till You See My Smile
by Echo Elric
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have hidden all personal emotions inside, but just letting it all out in a song inspires them and the people they hold dearly. Rated "T" for Ed's language


This is a song Fic.

I listened to some American songs, and I thought of this very song

It really reflected FullMetal Alchemist, to me.

While you read the fanfic, play the song. It'll make more sense.

The song is by Alicia Keys "Wait Til You See My Smile"

Enjoy this as much as I did.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye signaled everyone. Earlier that day, she heard Edward and Alphonse playing instruments at a nearby church, and everyone was surprised. Hey, it's not EVERYDAY you hear that a short, reckless kid play something so delicate-especially the "Hero of the People" The FullMetal Alchemist.<p>

Ling, Roy, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Lan Fan, Wu, Izumi, and oddly Hohenhiem was all there. They wanted to DEFINETLY see this. Roy, Ling, Havoc and Falman was just there to witness FullMetal create an epic fail, while everyone else was just their to expect some type of performance from the two young prodigies.

* * *

><p>The church was a quiet, abandoned little room with old rusty pews and equally old instruments. There only sat a piano and a set of drums on the stand.<p>

The uninvited audience swarmed themselves in comfortable positions right outside the door, which was mistakenly left open. They waited patiently (and quietly) for the two brothers.

Ed and Al was staring at old spider webbed-covered pictures and sculptures. There wasn't much to look at, considering that the more unfortunate citizens of Ametris may have taken them after the church went into abandonedment.

Finally, after some looking around, Ed took his place on a worn out velvet stool in front of the black dusty piano. He played a few keys, getting the tune just right. He smiled at the constant melody that the piano made as his fingers gently pressed the mesmerized keys.

Ed played a steady beat, now making some type of a stringed melody.

Now the hidden audience gasped. They never knew Ed could play. They always thought he was just an ignorant brat.

Ed's keys started to go on a fast beat. He let out a sigh before singing.

_**"When the wind is blowing in your face**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes in life you don't see straight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pray to Him, He will show"<strong>_

Al turned to his brother. He haven't heard Ed sing in a long time. But he did recall the time Ed sung with their mother long ago. He remebered thier mother saying those lines, "Pray to Him, he will show." Was this a song from Ed's heart?

**_"When your head is in a certain place_**  
><strong><em>Nobody around to make you safe<em>**  
><strong><em>Stand strong and you will grow"<em>**

Al smiled mentally. His mother indeed say, "Stand strong and you will grow." Ed made another breath. All the audience could do was stare. To them all, he looked like a golden angel, singing to the Heavens.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em>"OOh~~!<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait till you see my smile<em>**  
><strong><em>OOh~~!<em>**  
><strong><em>Wait till they see your smile"<em>**

Ed paused his singing when he heard a drum beat starting to join in with his piano melody. He looked over at Al, without stopping his piano streak. Al looked over at Ed. If Al could smile through his armor, he would be right now. Ed knew what Al wanted to do so he smiled back. Ed's next words seemed to be directed to his brother as they both played a similar note:

**_"Don't they love to see you down?_**  
><strong><em>Kick you while you are on ground!<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let emotions show"<em>**

Al nodded in agreement. All their life, after they tried the Taboo, they sustained from asking for help when they needed it, and showed no absolute emotions around others. They just simply didn't want to hurt anyone else. Al felt like he was floating on air when he heard those words. _Hey...didn't Mother say those words, too?_ Al thought.

The still unseen audience started to feel something. They felt as if Ed was not only talking about him and his brother, but also their past and tribulations. They all exchanged looks. They all agreed that Ed and Al have been on their own their whole lives, and is song Ed sang really came from his heart.

Ed was a secretive, annoying kid-just ask Roy or Ling or ANYONE from the audience. But something else was there. Ed proved to be rather compassionate, generous, but his past he'd overcome haunted him. No child should have to go through that. Everyone stood up, entered the church, and found a seat in the pews. They didn't care that they could see them-Ed and Al deserved support from the people they've protected and loved deeply.

**_"People always speculate_**  
><strong><em>Don't let it get in your way<em>**  
><strong><em>See they say things they don't know"<em>**

Roy smiled. "Go Edward!" he yelled. Everyone looked back at him, perplexed and confused. But Hawkeye caught on and also yelled out. "Keep it up, Edward!"

Soon, everyone was cheering on Ed.

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go, Ed!"

"Do everything I taught you, Ed!"

"Alright Chief!"

"That's my son!"

"Kick ass, Ed!"

Al looked up. He giggled slightly as he continued to play the drums. It was somehow too funny that there had been a group of friends watching them and Ed STILL didn't notice them.

Ed closed his eyes. But somehow, he felt a shiver run down his spine. It felt familiar, yet unnerving.

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_"OOh~~!_**

**_Wait till you see my smile_**

**_OOh~~!"_**

Ed's words came to a stop as the chill went stronger down his spine. He looked to his left, and his eyes went wide as he saw a ghost looking figure...that looked exactly like Trisha Elric. Al looked at Ed confused. "Brother? Who are you looking at?" Even though this was real to Ed, Al and everyone else didn't see the Mother of the Elric Brothers.

Trisha smiled at her eldest son and sang the next lines:

**_"Wait till they see your smile!"_**

Ed continued his piano playing, but never wavered his gaze from his spirit form mother. Trisha stroked Ed's golden strands and sang to him in her angelic voice:

**_"So you're doing better now?_**  
><strong><em>Everybody comes around"<em>**

Trisha pointed to Ed's little audience. Ed followed her pointing, but blushed as he saw that everyone he knew was looking at him and heard him sing, but Trisha cupped her soft ghostly hands on her son's jawline and smiled a true smile she never showed her boys before.

_**"But you don't really need 'em**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're stronger and you're better<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're ready for whatever-sing!"<strong>_

Ed felt tears invade his eyes. His mother...he got to see her again-her smile again. The hot stream of tears soon stung his cheeks.

_**"OOh~~!"**_

Trisha hummed as her ghost form started to fade away as she sung a low, beautiful note. Ed's eyes said for her not to go, but she shook her head. Ed wiped his tears away and took over the next line:

_**"Wait till you see my smile**_  
><em><strong>OOh~~!"<strong>_

Ed continued to play, determined more than ever to finish the song. But as he opened his mouth to sing the last line of the song, he heard his mother's voice one last time:

_**"Wait till they see your smile"**_

The audience applauded when the piano and drum solo went on for a few moments and all singing ceased. After the melodic sounds ended, the group, half of which was crying, ran towards the two boys and hugged them, complementing their singing and crying even more.

Roy wasn't the one to cry, and he wasn't. But something that was once hollow inside him soon faded away and was filled with hope. Same with Hawkeye, whom the two soldiers felt as if the Ishval Massacre was now forgiven by voice of Edward and his song.

Hohenhiem only apologized. He knew he shouldn't have left his sons, but right now, Ed and Al was able to let out their emotions through a song he DEFINETLY heard from his deceased wife.

Ling, Lan Fan, Havoc, Wu, Falman, Teacher, and Fuery each felt that every dirty deed or malicious thought was smooth and cleaned from the harmony of the young Elrics. They knew they needed the hope-lifter, but they also knew that Ed and Al benefited from it, too.

Ed continued to wipe the tears. But he soon gave up, as the stream didn't quit. But then he snapped back into a childish mind-

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" he ranted while everyone else jumped off and laughed. Ed's grimaced face only made everyone laugh harder, almost out of breath. Ed turned away to the church door. He mumbled, "Damn you all, can't get ANY privacy..."

But before he shut the door Edward Elric style, he smiled and walked away. Edward finally felt free.

* * *

><p>~~End<p>

So, what do you think? :3

COOKIE FOR Y'ALL!


End file.
